Petits jeux entre amis
by duneline
Summary: Un cambrioleur soumet Steve à une pratique inavouable. Attention: Mention de viol et de violence! Slash/Yaoi


Attention : Fic à sujet délicat et sensible.

Mention de violence !

« Petits jeux entre amis »

La chambre, plongée dans la pénombre, abritait un jeune homme qui, sur le ventre, dormait.

Sa respiration démontrant un sommeil profond et paisible.

Un bruit de vitre éclaté réveilla le dormeur en sursaut. Le commandant Mac Garret, en état d'alerte, se saisit de son arme caché sous son oreiller.

Mais un coup de pied le fit lâcher son pistolet dans un cri de douleur.

La main tétanisée par la souffrance, Steve se redressa et se reçut un uppercut sur la mâchoire.

Il valdingua contre la tête du lit, presqu'assommé et tenta de faire face à son agresseur.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps : Une poigne d'acier lui arracha une grimace de douleur, emprisonnant ses bras et un corps pesa sur lui.

Steve frissonna, en remarquant la lueur froide et déterminée dans les yeux de son agresseur dont le visage était masqué par une cagoule.

« -Mais qui êtes-vous. ? » Commença à murmurer le brun qui ne put dire plus.

L'autre homme, brutalement, lui enfonça dans la bouche un bout de tissu.

Ce qui empêcha le capitaine d'émettre un mot.

Paniqué, Steve essaya de se défaire de la poigne de son agresseur mais celui-ci, nonchalamment, avec assurance, menotta ses mains aux barreaux du lit.

Une sueur coula le long de la tempe de Steve qui se débattait.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi lorsque l'inconnu s'inclina sur son visage et l'observa.

Puis, extirpant un canif de sa poche, l'agresseur entreprit de couper en deux le haut du pyjama du prisonnier.

Le torse, musclé et bronzé de Steve, apparut. Le policier, comprenant l'intention de son geôlier, tira, désespérément, sur ses menottes pour se libérer.

Peine perdue.

L'autre homme promena ses doigts, en propriétaire, sur le torse du brun. Caressant et pinçant cette peau offerte.

Steve gémit, secouant la tête, suppliant du regard son tortionnaire.

L'autre homme pencha son buste en avant, releva un peu sa cagoule et posa ses lèvres sur le visage du brun.

Une langue, humide, râpeuse et chaude, effleura les commissures, les lèvres et le menton du prisonnier.

S'insinuant vers ses oreilles que des dents, avides, mordillèrent.

La respiration de Steve s'accéléra, ainsi que son pouls. Des frissons parcoururent le corps de l'ex-seal et une sueur glacée couvrit sa peau lorsque la langue s'égara vers le creux du cou, des lèvres suçotant des morceaux de peau et abandonnant un sillon de salive.

Le capitaine se débattit avec énergie, en sentant une main soulever le bas de son pyjama et se perdre sous son boxeur.

Steve ne put réprimer des petits cris, sous le massage expert et terriblement habiles des doigts de l'inconnu.

Ce dernier, sans cesser son pétrissage, plaqua une main brusque sur la bouche de Steve qui se cambra sous le geste.

Les yeux clos, la tête rejetée en arrière, des râles montant de sa gorge pour se perdre dans la boule de tissu.

Une porte claqua, défoncée et Steve revint à lui, rouvrant les yeux.

Ebloui par la lumière qui éclairait la chambre.

« -Sale pervers ! Hurla une voix, pleine de rage. Je vais te faire la peau ! »

Le « pervers » se ramassa une droite qui le fit s'écrouler sur le plancher de la pièce.

Danny, en torse nue et boxeur, furieux, se jeta de tout son poids sur l'agresseur.

Le clouant contre le sol.

Steve émit des sons étouffés et souleva sa tête, se tortillant.

Les yeux exorbités.

Son regard se posa sur son tortionnaire immobilisé et totalement groggy.

Danny arracha la cagoule, l'expression dure et retourna son prisonnier sur le dos.

« -Chin ! S'écria le blond, d'une voix horrifiée. Mais à quoi tu joues, là ? »

Chin, vêtu d'un ensemble noir de ninja, se massa la mâchoire et maugréa :

« -Justement, c'est cela ! Steve et moi, on jouait… »

Danny dévisagea Steve qui opina d'un mouvement de la tête.

« -Steve, tu étais au courant ? » Fit le blond, toujours aussi incrédule.

Le brun signifia que « oui ». Chin se releva, jeta un regard noir vers Danny qui explosa de rire :

« -M'ouais ! On s'amusait bien jusqu'à ton intervention ! »

L'inspecteur Danny Williams contempla la scène, secoué de rire et balança :

« -Il fallait me prévenir ! J'aurai participé, moi aussi ! »

Chin soupira, blasé pendant que Steve se demandait si Danny était sérieux, intéressé.

Fin

Review ?


End file.
